


Déjà Vu

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Vaas keeps ftm!Jason around for sexy reasons [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Deep throat, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, FTM!Jason, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Jason,” Vaas says, hands at his fly. “He misses you, hermano.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Rape warning for sexual assault in the first bit. I personally consider the Vaas/Jason scene dubcon :d

Vaas laughs when he bites.

Jason is tied to a post in the middle of Vaas’s camp, a strap around his neck forcing his chin up, and he’s kneeling. A pirate stepped forward with an idea, his hands on his fly, and Jason quickly changed his mind. The moment the man’s filthy cock touched his tongue he put his teeth to it with gusto.

The surrounding men laugh and groan with sympathy, while Vaas smacks the crying thug on the back. 

“This is how you do it, brother.” He says, mouth to the pirate’s head like they’re having a moment, twirling something on one finger.

Jason’s eyes narrow on it. It’s a ring gag.

He closes his mouth, but Vaas is having none of it. He fits his thumbs into the hinges of Jason’s jaw and pries his mouth open painfully, cramming the metal ring between his teeth before Jason can yank free.

Humming, Vaas buckles the strap behind his head. 

Jason throws his head back and forth, trying to force the ring from his mouth. Vaas is unconcerned, busy digging through his pockets.

“Aha, gotcha.”

A pill. Ground island plants wrapped in a blue leaf that Jason has learned to avoid. 

“No!” He tries to say. It comes out recognizable, but garbled because of the ring.

Vaas turns over the leaf, sprinkles the powder onto Jason’s tongue to dissolve. It’s as bitter as he remembers. Jason gags.

“Let him stew,” Vaas says, and the gaggle of watching pirates break away slowly, muttering.

Jason breathes heavily, trying to blow the powder from his mouth, but it’s stuck to his tongue. 

Vaas is still standing over him. No, he’s come back. He grabs a handful of Jason’s hair, fingers tangling, and leans. Spits into his mouth. The gob lands on his tongue and slides down his throat.

Jason snarls, but it comes out higher, longer. Fuck, not the noise he wanted to make. Vaas’s boot has wedged itself between his groin and the ground, and Jason’s hips stutter, grinding his hard dick down on it.

Fuck.

“Hey Jason,” Vaas says, hands at his fly. His cock is uncut, dark-tipped and dripping. Just like Jason remembers it. He watches it brought close with as much of a scowl as he can manage. 

He wants it. It’s the blue leaf, and he knows it. Still makes him want to scream and flail. 

Vaas cackles, waggling his dick. “He misses you, hermano.”

He has time enough to think, before the tip touches his tongue, _at least he isn’t obviously diseased_. Jason’s piss hasn’t burned since that one time. Small miracles.

Vaas tastes like sour sweat and his dirty cargo pants. Jason doesn’t want to think about it too closely.

But the _weight_ of him…Even the taste is turning him on a little, to say nothing of the steady pressure Vaas is keeping on his cunt. 

He’s is unaccountably gentle. Jason could almost imagine this was voluntary. 

“Thaaat’s it.” Vaas hisses, slasher smile in evidence, hips moving slowly, just rubbing himself against Jason’s flat tongue. “Take it. Take it, hermano. You like cock, Jason? Don’t tell me this is your first rodeo.” He laughs, cock bouncing against Jason’s teeth.

Tongue. Tongue needs to be involved in this. Except Vaas is in too deep. Jason sucks him down, eyes falling closed. He’s always loved giving head. 

Vaas’s fingers at the back of his neck, and the piece of salt-stiff leather around his neck falls away. Vaas turns his head up, lengthens his throat, presses _in_ with a long, low hiss. Jason scrambles to remember how to do this. 

“Madre de Dios.” Vaas breathes, bearing his teeth. He stops his invasion when Jason’s nose is touching his pelvis. “Jason.” 

Jason moans, muffled around Vaas’s cock. His jaw aches, muscles fluttering as they try to relax, but there’s a ring and a lot of cock in the way. He shimmies up and down the pole, trying to move on Vaas’s boot, but it’s hard. He’s moving wrong, crooked. Damn plant’s killed his balance.

 _Through the nose, through the nose_ , he reminds himself frantically, fending off the instinctive panic that comes from having an airway blocked. He swallows nervously, reflexively, and Vaas jolts with a long, heartfelt groan. His hands are caught in Jason’s hair, holding his head still, his body bent over him. 

“This,” Vaas says, panting, crowing. “is not gonna take long. Ha! _Fucking_ —Jason, what the fuck are you?”

Jason looks up when Vaas starts to twitch, sees him lick his lips and grab the pole to hold himself up. His boys are hooting, out of sight. 

His cock is so far down Jason’s throat he can’t taste his come. Vaas swears a blue streak in Spanish, while Jason spreads his knees, rolling down on Vaas’s boot desperately, arching away from the pole as much as he can. 

He cries out, angry, when Vaas rips away, cock pulling out so fast it hits his teeth.

Vaas is laughing, gasping for breath, eyes prickling from the strength of his orgasm. He waves a weak hand at Jason. “Hol’ on, hol’ on, hol’ on. I’m coming. Heh. Fucking hilarious, ain’t I?” 

He comes forward on shaking legs and fumbles at the gag’s clasp. 

“Vaas I fucking swear if you don’t—“

Vaas grabs him by the collar and yanks him up, pins him against the pole with a shoulder, jerks his pants down with one hand and crams three fingers on the other into his mouth. He gives Jason a cheeky, little boy grin, wild-eyed as his tongue runs between them.

“Look at me, hermano.” He says, fingers waggling, spit coated. Jason sneers. Vaas flicks his nose and drops the hand, chuckling as Jason tries to buck him off, to no effect.

Vaas walks his fingers down his belly. Jason can see the edges of his grin rise.

Jason goes up on his toes with a startled shout as Vaas shoves his damn fingers into his cunt. 

“ _Shi_ —fucker.”

“You’d know, Jay, huh? Eh?”

“Will you just get me off already? Fuck. Christ.”

Vaas licks a broad strip up his cheek and goes to work. Jason fully expected to be left to stew, unfulfilled, and he cries out when Vaas proceeds to bring him off like goddamn machine. The blue plant is a gnarly fucker, but one that burns through you fast. He can still feel it in the way his nerves are shot, and the throb of blood in his soft places, cunt included. It doesn’t take long.

Vaas steps away, sucking his fingers clean, lets Jason slide down the pole, weak legs tangled in his sagging pants. 

Jason squints, trying to focus on him as his head spins. “This is familiar.” He says sourly.

Vaas only gives the mad grin, licking fluid out of the folds of his knuckles.


End file.
